


A Little Less Alone

by NeelyO



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cribbage, Female Friendship, Gen, Platonic Slumber Party, Wig Shenanigans, Wine, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: When Ronnie needs a place to spend the night Moira invites her to stay at the motel. It's a platonic slumber party!!!!
Relationships: Ronnie Lee & Moira Rose
Comments: 31
Kudos: 28
Collections: platonic slumber party of platonic slumber parties





	A Little Less Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [another_Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_Hero/gifts).



> Thanks to dameofpowellestate for early encouragement, and to unkindravens and ahurston for the cheerleading and beta help.

“Veronica, you most certainly can stay here, in our humble rooms. The children are both elsewhere tonight, and I am sure that we can arrange for fresh bedding and towels for you. Can’t we, John?”

Johnny looked up briefly from his computer and agreed with a smile; he was most often agreeable to her plans, leading her to send up prayers of gratitude—to whoever might be listening—more frequently than others might realize.

“John agrees, so we’ll see you after supper. Ta ta!” Moira took a moment to clap her hands together and nod her head at the evening’s plan.

Ronnie’s need for a place to sleep tonight—due to the broken water main on her street—coupled with the wonderful news of a sold-out night at the motel, led to the predicament that Moira had just handily solved. And she was very pleased with herself indeed.

Just over two hours later John had changed Alexis’ bed, stocked fresh towels in the bathroom, and had made arrangements to accompany Bob out for drinks to “give you girls some space for your slumber party.”

Moira’s attempt at relaxing on the bed with a book came to an end when Ronnie’s brusque knock broke the quiet. 

“Coming, coming,” Moira called as she jumped to her feet, straightened her vest, and gave a quick look around the room. 

With a flourish, Moira opened the door and welcomed her friend to the rooms she was still loathe to call home, but which were sheltering her and her loved ones better than she could have ever imagined. 

“Hey Moira. Thanks for letting me stay tonight,” Ronnie said as she came inside. “I brought my cribbage board. And a bottle of wine. And cheese and crackers. I didn’t want to show up empty-handed.”

“Veronica, how charming. I usually prefer pinochle or bridge, but seeing as how it is just the two of us I guess we can make do with cribbage. In days gone by, Mr. Rose and I whiled away many an afternoon on the yacht, one-upping each other across a cribbage board,” Moira shared. 

Moira fussed just a bit, leading Ronnie into the children’s room to unburden herself of her overnight bag. Having already dressed for bed, she encouraged Ronnie to do the same. Ronnie was willing to be swayed despite the early hour, and by the time she emerged in loungewear... and a t-shirt, Moira had opened the wine, plated the refreshments, and situated the cribbage board for optimal play.

After several rounds of play, the wine Ronnie bought had been consumed. With just a small trip in her step, Moira retrieved a bottle of red from a bottom cabinet and waggled it toward Ronnie. 

“My son proclaimed this to be the best wine that his retail establishment currently stocks when he gifted me three bottles on Mother’s Day. This is the last bottle in my possession, and I do believe tonight is the ideal time to not only open it, but to empty it. Do you agree?” Moira asked, eyebrows raised.

Ronnie got up from her chair with a grin. “Let’s do this, Moira Rose,” she said and proceeded to refill the plate with cheese and crackers.

Eventually, as they made their way through the second bottle of wine, the Cribbage game became less interesting, and Ronnie’s eyes wandered to Moira’s wig wall more frequently.

“My girls are beautiful, aren’t they, Veronica? 

“Sure, but short hair is my thing, always has been. Can’t be bothered. And construction sites aren’t conducive to dress up.” Ronnie continued to stare at the girls as she sipped her wine. 

“While your utilitarian curls utterly suit you, we have no construction sites on the horizon, and we have a plethora of time ahead of us. Shall we take some of these girls down and show them a good time?”

Ronnie tore her eyes from the wall, banged her wine glass down a bit more strongly than perhaps she had intended, and straightened her back in her chair.

“Hell, yeah. Let’s do that.”

With Ronnie situated in front of her dressing table mirror, Moira carefully selected one wig after another, introducing each to her friend, showing her the best way to style those that caught her fancy. Moira joined in the shenanigans by modeling a complementary wig to whichever one Ronnie currently wore. Eventually they both were happy with their choice—Celeste for Ronnie, and Henrietta for Moira—and they moved away from the mirror and over to the bed. 

With half a bottle of wine still available, Ronnie started a game of Name That Tune, or maybe that wasn’t the name of the game? They began ranking Jazzagals songs in order of how well the group sings them. The wine ran out before they made it through the group’s oeuvre, which could have been classified as a calamity. Moira wasn’t sure what to do next.

“So, I don’t suppose you have any DVDs of _Sunrise Bay_ handy?” Ronnie asked slyly, without so much as a slur to her speech.

“And, pray tell, why do you ask?” Moira responded, careful to enunciate each word.

“Just thought it might be a fun way to top off this evening. Maybe you can show me a couple of your favorite episodes.”

Moira clapped her hands in anticipation of this finale. They gossiped about Town Council business, specifically Ray’s new plan for a county-wide web of tourist railroads, _50 Rails of Ray,_ while Moira got the DVDs for season six out. 

“We’ll have just enough time prior to Mr. Rose’s return for my two-episode demon possession May sweeps arc. Let’s get started!”


End file.
